My sweet thang
by Rypay
Summary: Zack esta reflexionando sobre la única chica que de verdad le interesó . Zaddie. Oneshot


_**Mi primer fic de The suite life . Es mi serie favorita me gusta aun mas q HSM asi q no ha de extrañarse que haga fics de eso. Claro que mi pareja favorita siempre será Rypay pero Zaddie es tierno. Sin mas preambulos aqui el fic, no es nada bueno, pero me gustaria que lo lean.

* * *

**_

My sweet thang 

_Mi dulce chica_

_Yo tenía 12 y ella 15 cuando la vi por primera vez, mágico momento._

_Siempre ahí, en la tienda de dulces. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el hotel, y yo pasaba casi todo mi tiempo con ella, seguro le parecía molesto; pero al menos ella me notaba._

_Yo quería estar siempre cerca suyo; me era imposible no hipnotizarme cada vez que la veía venir, cascadas de rubio cabello y penetrantes ojos brillantes, que trastornante verlo todos los días; siempre me gustaron los dulces, pero ella era mi dulce favorito._

_La llamaba mi nena, me decía que era muy grande para mí; quizás era lo único que ignoraba de ella; porque aun así gaste años de mi infancia es buscar su amor._

_Cuando participó para ser la modelo de esa revista, yo estuve ahí para ella. Probablemente ella estaba muy estresada para notarlo pero estuve cada segundo apoyándola. Aun sabiendo que si hubiera ganado se hubiera hecho famosa y se alejaría de mi, aun así la ayude, porque sabía que ella en verdad lo deseaba. Y si eso hacía feliz a Maddie, yo la apoyaría en todo. _

_Conciencia ambientalista,** ESO** es Maddie; siempre pensando en el mundo entero antes que ella. Es quizás una de las tantas razones por las cuales la amo. London siempre pensó que era rara al preocuparse por las plantas; pero ahora puedo ver la pasión que tiene por mejorar el mundo, quiere que todo sea tan perfecto como ella. Maddie dime ¿Qué defecto tienes?_

_Quizás ella sentía algo por mí, aunque sea un cariño pero era algo más que simplemente aprecio. Cuantas veces pudo librarse de los malos ratos que Cody y yo le hicimos pasar y aun así no optaba por eso, prefería ayudarme. Como cuando le iba a tomar foto a esa pareja de famosos en su boda; ella pudo sencillamente decirle a Moseby o a mi madre y quedar libre de cualquier cargo; pero no; ella arriesgando su empleo, prefirió salvarme¿por qué? Ese era el indicio que me decía que yo era algo importante para ella._

_Siempre dándome consejos, tratando de llevarme por el camino de la honestidad ¿Qué niñera en estos tiempos hace eso? Lo único que tenia que hacer era asegurarse de que coma y duerma, sin embargo siempre trató de hacerme una persona justa y de buenos principios. Y créame que si lo logro, cuando entré al hotel era lo más cercano a un "delincuente juvenil"; solo ella logró que cambiaria, ella significaba demasiado para mí, como para que yo ignorara lo que me decía. Dulce, dulce Maddie; ¿Qué hechizo me lanzaste? _

_Ella tenia razón, las chicas no me faltaron, ni a ella le faltaron los chicos, tenia filas de filas de donde elegir, como el torpe salvavidas Lance, el estudioso de Trevor, el grandulón de Jason. Recuerdo como ardia de rabia cada vez que la veía con alguno de esos, nadie tenía porque acercarsele a "mi futura esposa" . Y ademas ella ni siquiera tenía reparo en mostrarse con esos chicos frente mía¿acaso quería verme sufrir?. Hubiera disfrutado aun mas mi infancia si la chica de mis sueños no me hubiera causado tantas lagrimas._

_A lo largo de mi vida he tenido otras novias como Darlene y Joly pero me es imposible olvidar a aquella dulcera que se robo mi corazón, Maddie Fitzpatrick, mi niñera, y como yo en ese tiempo le decía "mi futura esposa". Siempre se reía cuando la llamaba así. pensaba que lo que yo sentía era solo una ilusión infantil. Yo siempre estuve y **estaré **seguro de que ella es y será la unica chica que ame en verdad._

_Ahora la miro, me sonríe reverencialmente, entrelaza sus brazos en mi cuello y bajo a esos labios, los mismos que me decían "Pequeño", hace algunos años. Y siento el sabor de esos labios, dulces dulces labios, tantos años lo soñe y ahora puedo sentirlos._

_La miro de pies a cabeza, que bien le queda el blanco, toma mi mano y juntos entramos a la iglesia. Es raro pensar que en unos minutos dejara de ser "mi futura esposa". _

_Ella coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y me dice "Para mí siempre fuiste especial" y la miro y le digo "Tu siempre fuiste y siempre serás mas que especial" y es verdad porque no es solo el amor de mi vida; si no también la primera chica que me gusto y la única que ame y amaré hasta que me quede vida._

_**Madeline Fitzpatrick**_

_Mi dulce, dulce Maddie.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?, las reviews serán apreciadas. Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics de The suite life, así que esta bien que critiquen, de eso se aprende.** **Espero que mas gente se anime a hacer fics de The suite life ** _

**Bueno hasta el proximo fic**

**besos**

**bye**


End file.
